You know, you're so VBF as in Very Black Figure!
by LittleStories
Summary: Alexis is not your average type of girl. Rich, social type and talks in C.L.'s as in Capital Letters, Hiei can't seem to bear her! So how can a rich girl who can't stand a small tear in her shirt accept a strong power? How can Hiei E her? As in Endure her
1. Alexis

You know what, you are so like, as in VBF as in Very Black Figure!  
  
Ever watched Kakabakaba Adventures? Hello? Are there any Filipinos out there? Watch it and it is so cool! I like the animation and the way they act now. It is much better now and my favorite character is Alexis. She may be so (in tagalog) sosyal but she is sooooo likable.  
  
*Stands straight in front of computer and then types in keyboard: This is dedicated to Alexis of Kakabakaba Adventures although she might not like Hiei.  
  
Chapter 1: Alexis  
  
"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" a girl said. Her hair was until her shoulders and was braided from top to bottom. She had make-up and a lot of stuff under her eyes.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" what seemed to be a maid.  
  
"I've got a B.U.E.B! (spell it out)" the girl said.  
  
"Um, B.U.E.B.?" the maid said.  
  
"Yeah, duh! As in Big Ugly Eye Bags!" she said as she flung her hair and started applying make-up under her face.  
  
***  
"Hn." Hiei said, "Where is the baka toddler?" Hiei said as he looked around for Koenma. Koenma popped in front of his chair.  
  
"Nice that you all went!" Koenma said cheerfully. Botan entered carrying a pile of papers for Koenma to sign. Immediately, Koenma lost his sign of cheerfulness.  
  
"So what have you got to the great Kazuma Kuwabara?" Kuwabara said as he thrust his fist in the air and the flag of Japan suddenly appeared at his back.  
  
"Baka." Hiei said. Turning to the toddler he asked, "So, what will we do?" he asked.  
  
Koenma looked at the sheets of paper in front of him and said, "Not much. I want you to attend to a party of a friend of mine." he said. Kurama looked at Koenma his eyes raised.  
  
"Party?" he asked. "Koenma, are you sure you really want us to do this?" he asked.  
  
Koenma nodded from the pile of papers that were growing faster and faster as Koenma tried to keep pace with it. Botan decided to help. "So it is like this," Botan started to explain, "There is this millionaire and Koenma wants you all to go and meet him for Koenma in the party."  
  
"Why us?" Yusuke said as he rubbed his ears. "Why not some other?"  
  
"Because Koenma trusts no other that you!" Botan piped in.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, "That flatters the heart." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you now Botan here will give you your invitations. Do not worry. It will be a pool party and all you have to do is to prevent any mischief happening." Koenma said.  
  
"Well, it won't be that bad." Kurama said as he rubbed his chin. "I mean, they are really rich people and nothing could possibly go wrong."  
  
"You're wrong kitsune." Hiei said, "I will never go."  
  
"Chicken!" Kuwabara said, "Chicken! Chicken!" Kuwabara said as he made a chicken dance. Soon, he did the after-being-hit-by-Hiei-swirly- dance.  
  
"So when do we go?" Kurama asked.  
  
"In about three hours." Koenma said.  
  
"Where will it be?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Neh? You seem interested detective." Hiei observed.  
  
"You are cranky today, neh, Hiei?" Yusuke said as his eyes slanted.  
  
"Baka." Hiei said as he made Yusuke do the after-being-hit-by-Hiei- swirly-dance. It looked great: two dancers on the dance floor.  
  
"Oh yeah, you have to be protecting a young lady named Alexis." Botan said as she ran up to them. "She can be a bit cranky but still." she said as she brought them back to the Ningenkai. "So! Good luck! Here is a map. Follow it and it will lead you to a house. From there, introduce yourselves as Koenma's special invites and they will let you in." Botan said as she jumped to her oar and floated away.  
  
"Wait!" Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara shouted, "What do we wear?" they shouted at Botan's retreating back.  
  
"They will give you clothes!" Botan shouted back. The YYH gang looked at each other in confusion and except Hiei who hned as always.  
  
***  
"Daddy! Where are like the bodyguards?" a young girl of around sixteen said (in this story, their human age is sixteen) as she was examining her beautifully polished fingernails.  
  
"Don't worry my little sweet. They are merely dressing up." her father said as he looked at his sweet little daughter.  
  
"Hurry up Father!" she said as she crossed her legs, "I'm so like tired of waiting! I want to go out with my friends!" she said.  
  
"Oh wait, I think they're here." his father said as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Father, it has to be like, you know, not ugly guards. The other time the guy with freckles that guarded me shooed away all of my friends!" she cried out.  
  
"Not to worry. They won't be." he said. 'Koenma' he thought angrily, 'this is your last chance, give my daughter a good bodyguard...'  
  
"Father, it's not them. Can I like go and see them with my friend?" the girl asked. The father thought a while then said yes.  
  
***  
"Oh my goodness gracious!" Yusuke exclaimed as he looked at the mirror. He had his hair cut short (he looks better than that) and he was wearing a white suit. All in all, with the new slick shiny hair of his, he looked extremely handsome.  
  
"OH! If only my Yukina was here!" Kuwabara said dreamily as he saw his reflection in the mirror, "I want her to see this!"  
  
"Kurama, how is yours?" Kuwabara shouted to Kurama who was still inside dressing.  
  
"Good." he shouted, "But Hiei won't come out! HIEI! HIEI! Come out!" Kurama said as came the sound of door banging.  
  
"No." was Hiei's reply. "Never."  
  
"Come on Hiei!" Kurama shouted from the door, "We won't laugh!"  
  
"Baka. You will."  
  
"Of course we will!" Kuwabara shouted. Before long, he received a hit in the head from Yusuke.  
  
"Kuwabara!" he hissed, "Quit it or we may never see Hiei and get to laugh at him!"  
  
"I heard that detective!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"Hiei! Come out of there or I will personally smash the door with my reigun!" Yusuke shouted as he stomped to Hiei's door.  
  
"The moment you do that I will also personally make sure that my sword reaches the very tip of your lungs that will make you forget to breathe!" he shouted.  
  
"Hiei! That was not very threatening and scary however, knowing your personality, it can be worse than I can imagine." Yusuke said thoughtfully.  
  
"Glad you noticed detective." Hiei said sarcastically. Yusuke and Kurama snickered. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Yusuke shouted as he tried to pull out the doorknob. The door opened.  
  
"What is taking you so long?" a man said. "Master Natma and his daughter Alexis are waiting!"  
  
"Hiei! Better come out!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Baka! No." he said. "However, I will under certain circumstances."  
  
"What circumstances?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Under the circumstance that you will all allow me to shove my sword up your throats the moment you all utter a single laugh, much less a snicker." Hiei shouted back.  
  
"DEAL!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Um, Yusuke, don't you think that it would be a very bad idea?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Why would it?" Yusuke said as the door slowly opened.  
  
"Because the reason why you wanted Hiei to go out was because you wanted to laugh at him." Kurama said.  
  
"I will laugh at him. Who cares what he... uh... Hiei is that you?" Yusuke said as he looked at Hiei's figure. He was wearing a white suit and white pants. He had a new band to cover his Jagan and there were ruffles in his chest. His sword was placed in a white sheath that was tied around his waist. (notice how I like white suits?)  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. "Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked as he looked around.  
  
"He went ahead." Kuwabara said as he jerked his finger to the door.  
  
"Hn" was Hiei's reply.  
  
***  
"Hey dad, where is my bodyguard?" Alexis asked, "Do you know how boring it is here?" she said as she flung her hair over her shoulders, "I'm like sitting here and those guys to protect me are not even here."  
  
"Hey." Kurama said. Two girls looked at Kurama and a girl named Arianna looked at Kurama and nearly squealed too loud.  
  
"Oh Kurama!" she said, "Hey! No time no see!" she said. Kurama smiled at the two sisters.  
  
"So how is it?" he asked.  
  
"Not as fun as my sister and I thought it would be. Both mother and father did not want us to go to the beach!" she said. Kurama sat beside the two of them.  
  
"So do you have any idea who we are to protect?" Kurama asked. Alexis nodded her head.  
  
"My uncle right?" she asked. Kurama nodded, "Uh! He just went there the buffet table. He's really rich and stuff." she said.  
  
"But aren't you rich Alexis?" Kurama asked. Alexis laughed.  
  
"Kurama, Kurama." she said, "Yeah, we're like rich however I was just invited here. Hehe. Do not tell anybody."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Alexis?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why do you need bodyguards?"  
  
Alexis looked at Kurama and said, "Hm, the truth is people want to kill me and my family. We are rich so people k us."  
  
"Uh, K?"  
  
"Yeah Kurama, as in Kill us. Duh!" Alexis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
***  
"Baka Kitsune." Hiei kept muttering under his breathe. They had been in the party for so long that they were already in swimming attire minus Hiei. He was sitting in a chair that was bendable and lying down in the dark night.  
  
Ok he thought, it was not as bad as I thought it was. All I have to do when some girls stare or go near me is to glare and they run away as if the world would end. Hiei smirked. Nothing like a good dose of glaring.  
  
"Hey Hiei! Where is Kurama?" he asked. Hiei shrugged his shoulders and his hand over his eyes.  
  
"Ok..." Yusuke said. Kuwabara walked up to them groaning.  
  
"My precious Yukina..." he said. Hiei looked at Kuwabara his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Did you not have enough of her?" he asked, "There are other girls in here." Deep inside, Hiei was testing Kuwabara.  
  
"No way!" Kuwabara said as he swung his hand to portray his extreme emotion, "No one can be prettier than my Yukina!"  
  
Hiei hned and solemnly had to agree with it. I do too. I can't find any girl in any anime show much prettier and kind than any her.  
  
"Hey you all!" Kurama said.  
  
"Baka. Where have you been and why are there little people in here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"One, it is one in the morning and people decided to leave and friends of Arianna stay and sleep here." Kurama explained.  
  
"And number two?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Number two, I was with my friend Alexis. Here, this is Alexis and this is her older sister Arianna." Kurama said as he pointed to two girls who emerged behind him.  
  
"Hey!" Arianna said. She had red hair that was until her shoulders and tied up in a ponytail. Her skin was white as her younger sister was. She was wearing a shirt that has a curve and blue shorts.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Alexis said. Obviously, she was the energetic of the two. She had black hair that was braided in two pigtails at the back and hung at her back.  
  
"Uh, hi!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hey, who is that guy? He's like so VBF!" Alexis said looking at Hiei and it was obvious that she did not have a good impression on him.  
  
"VBF?" Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara asked at the same time. "Um VBF?" Kuwabara asked to clarify.  
  
"Yeah! As in Very Black Figure!" and like before, she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before Alexis or anyone knew it, Hiei had his sword way up her throat.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Alexis screamed. Hiei backed away from Alexis as if she was dangerous or something. He looked surprised at the fact that she had a small mouth yet she could shout that loud. "Why you!" Alexis said at Hiei, "Daddy! Mommy! This guy hurt me!" she shouted.  
  
"Alexis, quit it. He just shoved his sword up your throat." Arianna said.  
  
"But you don't know how it felt!" Alexis said to her sister, "I saw my life flash before my eyes!"  
  
Hiei felt good about that certain compliment. He had heard so many people comment him about this fact and it made him feel great.  
  
"I wanna go to sleep." Alexis said as she tugged Arianna's arm.  
  
"Um, can I ask how old you both are?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"Oh. I'm nineteen and Alexis is fourteen." Arianna explained.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Kurama said.  
  
"Hn." :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Baka me! I mean what can you gat out of this chapter? Oh well... I really like Shadowed Past and There's someone out there for everyone! It is so cool! Ok so it is PG or PG-13 but I'm also fourteen so I don't have to not read it! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Hehe. Sorry. Hyper mood. WAAAAAAAAAHH!! No new reviews. I still have *counts* around 41-42 reviews all in all and it is still not rising. Sigh. How do you make readers come to your story and stay there? Anyway, Chao!  
  
~Norin 


	2. Whisked away

Chapter 2: Whisked around  
  
"So, what do you do?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Er, ok..." Alexis said and walked up to Kurama. "Kurama, do you know what the VBF is?"  
  
"Uh..." Kurama said. Did this girl know he was a demon?  
  
"He's so like H.P."  
  
"Um, H.- what?"  
  
"H.P.!" Alexis said, "As in Hn Person! Uh! Look at him. He's like he's so quiet! Then when you talk to him he says Hn! And Hn! And HN!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei said from afar.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! See! He keeps saying that and I can't take it." Alexis shouted.  
  
"Then take a walk baka ningen." Hiei said.  
  
"Thank you very much." Alexis said as she took her jacket and started walking towards the door, "I can handle myself pretty much- uh, hey! You just talked!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei answered and looked away from Alexis.  
  
"Ha! HA!" Alexis said, "You like me!"  
  
Hiei suddenly came out of his shell, "Baka! I don't!" he shouted.  
  
"Uuuy! Defensive!" Alexis said as she started dancing a defensive dance. Hiei hit her in he head then he looked at his hand and wondered how he managed to hit a girl.  
  
"Aaaah! You me! Your so mean!" Alexis said angrily as she massaged her bump."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke suddenly skidded to the room. "Hey! Who screamed?" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
Alexis raised her hand. "He.." Alexis said pointing to Hiei and pretending tears, "He... *sniff* Hit me.... wahhhhhh! I want my daddy!" she shouted.  
  
"Alexis!" Arianna shouted, "Go outside!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes Alexis. Now go! Calm yourself!" Arianna said.  
  
"Ok sis. I'll trust you on this."  
  
"Hey! Be careful on the way!" Arianna shouted as Alexis was skipping towards the door. "Now I'm worried for her." Alexis said, "She can be so simple-minded sometimes."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She gets easily tricked so well... she is really kind despise that attitude of hers. She is well, quite funny sometimes." Arianna said as she looked thoughtfully.  
  
"Ask someone to follow her baka." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Nice idea Hiei!" Arianna said as she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied. There was a blush in his cheeks and Kuwabara noticed it.  
  
"You know what Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"My sister is right. You really are so H.P. sometimes." Arianna said with a giggle. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Oh sorry. See? Now I use my sister's CL's. Well, H.P. means Hn Person. Alexis uses that on her uncle, one of our cousins and five friends of hers."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Hiei! Follow her!" Kurama ordered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll kiss you if you don't!" Arianna said.  
  
"Hn..." Hiei said as he looked away obviously ashamed. Arianna walked up to him.  
  
"C'mon Hiei! My sister is alone there and there are people who will take advantage of her!" Arianna said.  
  
"Then why did you tell her to go out?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Er- well..."  
  
"Alright then, I'll go." Hiei said as he took his cloak and disappeared with a whiz.  
  
*******  
"Hey!" Alexis said to a guy around twenty-seven.  
  
"Oh hey! The small angel is here!" he said.  
  
"I'm not small!" Alexis said, "But yeah! I am an angel!" she said as she stood up straighter.  
  
The guy smiled, "Alexis, do you know you haven't changed?"  
  
"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.  
  
"Hm... well, I know it is a good thing." he said, "Listen Alexis, I have this friend that well, he wants to cause a little mischief"  
  
"Mischief?"  
  
"Ah no! I mean, he wants to help around. You know clean the pool and well... um..."  
  
"Oh no problem! If you are going to good then the answer is-"  
  
"No." Hiei said from behind.  
  
"Alexis? Who is this puny guy?" the twenty-seven year old asked.  
  
"Oh him?" Alexis said and it was obvious that she did not like Hiei that much, "He's a V.B.F." Alexis said.  
  
"V.B.F." the twenty-one year old guy said slowly.  
  
"Yeah! As in, you know? Very Black Figure!" Alexis said emphasizing on the fact that he was a Very Black Figure."  
  
The twenty-one year old guy burst out laughing when he examined Hiei's clothes. "Nice on Alexis." he said, "Now, can I have an invitation so I can let my friend in?"  
  
"No proble- Hiei!" Alexis stopped again. Hiei placed a hand over her mouth and she was talking over it. "Youareafreak!AfreakHowdareyouplaceyourhandovermymouth!"  
  
"No." Hiei said to the other guy.  
  
"Listen here shorty, you cannot order me around." he said, "If you haven't known my father is the president of a company that earns trillions?"  
  
"Like I care." Hiei said as he swooped Alexis and carried her in his arms so fast that it was hard to see what happened. Alexis was just there in his arms blinking innocently.  
  
"Hey! Where did he go?" the twenty-one said as he looked around looking for Alexis and Hiei. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Ok! Done! Want to finish the part where Hiei carried Alexis some time when no one is here to disturb me. Sigh...  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
~Norin 


	3. Oniisan

Chapter 3: Oniisan  
  
"What did you so that for?" Alexis said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Are you trying to be innocent on purpose?" Hiei said sarcastically, "Or are you trying to get them on your 'charms'"  
  
"But I am pretty." Alexis said as she flipped her hair, "Um, but do you think that I placed too much make-up?" she asked suddenly conscious of herself.  
  
"Hn, I guess I have to go away." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Alexis cried out. Hiei disappeared, "Hmph! Meanie."  
  
"I am not." Hiei said as he reappeared in front of Alexis again.  
  
"Your back!" Alexis said.  
  
"Hn. Baka."  
  
"Um, k..."  
  
"You like me right?" Alexis said to Hiei.  
  
"Nani?!" Hiei said his eyes nearly bulging.  
  
"Haha!" Alexis said as she placed her hand over her mouth. "I knew it! I knew it! You like me!" she said.  
  
"Baka! I do not like you." Hiei said.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Hiei, you don't have to be shy." Alexis said, "After all, I'm a pretty young lady!"  
  
"I describe you as a talkative little ningen." Hiei said.  
  
"Hmph!" Alexis said, "I know you like me."  
  
"You have nerve of saying that." Hiei said.  
  
"Uh! I have plenty of admirers thank you very much!" Alexis said.  
  
"I do not believe you." Hiei said.  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Wanna see what they gave me?" she said to prove that she was not lying.  
  
"Hn, and what did they give you?" Hiei said as he smirked, "Flowers with bees?"  
  
"Hmph!" Alexis said as she crossed her arms, "You know Hiei, your still so V.B.F."  
  
"Uh, V.B.F.?"  
  
"Yeah! As in you know, Very Black Figure!"  
  
"Do you know that underneath this cloak of mine, I posses a sword?" Hiei threatened.  
  
"And do you know that inside this bag of mine, I posses a cellphone?" Alexis said as she pointed to her bag.  
  
Hiei eyed her bag. "What is so special with ningen bags that anything seems to pop out of it no matter how small the bag is?" Hiei said.  
  
"It's called G.S.P.M., Duh!" Alexis said.  
  
"G.S.P- what?"  
  
"G.S.P.M.! As is Girl Scouts of the Philippines Motto! Duh!" she said.  
  
"You're a girl scout?" Hiei said.  
  
"Um, duh?"  
  
"What is a girl scout?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You know, your so B as in Blank." Alexis commented.  
  
"Blank? Listen ningen-"  
  
"Yeah! Blank! You act like as if you are so unknown of these simple things!" Alexis said as she flung her hands high, "It's like you were born in another world!"  
  
Hiei was silent or let us say his sweat dropped. He decided to change the subject. "So, what is a Girl Scout of the Philippone?"  
  
"Philippines! You really are so B!" Alexis said. "A girl scout is a girl that is in a certain country. We're like environment people!" she said.  
  
Hiei stared at her bag. It had crocodile skin in it. "Yeah... environment people..."  
  
"You were saying something?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Neh?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ok..." Alexis said, "I guess this conversation is getting somewhere..."  
  
"I don't have what you ningens call a 'crush' on you." Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah right! And why do you keep calling me a ningen?"  
  
"Just view it that I view you lower than me." Hiei said.  
  
"Yow! I do not believe you. You like me!" Alexis said as she danced around.  
  
"Prove it." Hiei said.  
  
"You get so all defensive when you are with me!"  
  
"You are too so it means you like me." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Am not!" Alexis defended.  
  
"And here you were telling me that it was me who was so defensive." Hiei said.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"C'mon." Hiei said as he swooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Hey! Hiei! Let me go!" Alexis said as Hiei began running to where Kurama and the others were.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"C'mon!" she was close to tears.  
  
Hiei stopped. It was strange to see her nearly crying. "Stop that!" Hiei said.  
  
"Let me go!" she said. Hiei needed not to be told twice. He set her to the ground slowly. They were near the castle-like mansion.  
  
"Um, why are... you... erm... well, you know, um... crying?" Hiei spat out. He was scratching the back of his head the whole time.  
  
"You meanie!" Alexis said as she pounded on his chest. Luckily, Hiei always trains if not it would have hurt.  
  
"Tell me what is it!" Hiei said as she held both of her hands that were pounding on him.  
  
"Meanie!"  
  
"What in the Makai did I do?" Hiei burst out.  
  
"You carried me!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You don't know how important F's are to me!" Alexis said.  
  
"F?"  
  
"Yeah. The First's" Alexis said when she managed to be free in Hiei's grasp and pounded on Hiei again, "The first in everything! First in boyfriend, first kiss, first hug, first wedding, first fight, first.... Everything!"  
  
"You really are a romantic ningen are you?"  
  
"Yeah!" she said as she was close to tears, "And most importantly, I view the most important thing in my life is that the first time that I will be carried by the man I really love!"  
  
"Er, so..."  
  
"You are not the one!" Alexis said, "He's in the Philippines! He still isn't back. I miss him... He was always there. He makes sure that no one tricks me that no one hurts me and disappoints me. He was always there when I needed him... now, he is so far away, and daddy is always gone! I don't *sniff* don't know what to do..."  
  
"Um..." Hiei said then he turned pink when Alexis started crying in his chest. "Um, Alexis?"  
  
"I don't *hic* know what to *snivel* do..." Alexis cried out.  
  
Hiei felt awkward. Ok, so here was a girl he met a few minutes ago and then here she was crying on him as if she knew him for years... No wonder the other spirit Detectives gave up on her Hiei said.  
  
Still, Hiei felt sorry for the girl. He knew how it felt to feel left alone.  
  
He patted her back awkwardly. Alexis held his cloak tight even more. "I... miss *hic*... him..."  
  
"Um, Alexis?"  
  
"*hic* Yes?" she said as she wiped under her eyes.  
  
"Um, don't worry about it." he said. "Um, well, so you miss him right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. (yes)."  
  
"So, well, I'll just be something like an older um, brother to you while he's gone and well... you know, until he comes back..." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh Hiei! Thank you!" Alexis said as she flung on Hiei.  
  
"Um, Alexis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop... it..."  
  
"Huh? Stop what?"  
  
"That?"  
  
"The hugging?"  
  
"No. The part where you are stepping on my foot."  
  
"Oh. So sorry Hiei."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Over-grown ningen."  
  
"V.B.F.!"  
  
"Fat ningen."  
  
"Frea- what? I'm fat?" Alexis said as she tried looking at her shirt and waist.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"I do?" Alexis said.  
  
"Um maybe we should go..."  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"Uh, meet you there with Kurama!"  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You are leaving me alone? In the dark? What if someone comes and then he sees me and... and..." Alexis said as she looked around fearfully.  
  
"Baby." Hiei muttered as he carried Alexis in his arms.  
  
"Weee! Daddy!"  
  
"Baka. I am not your daddy." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"That is worse."  
  
"Um, honey?"  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Yeah, like husband-wife."  
  
"Do you want me to drop you?"  
  
"No! Ok, so I'll think of something better!"  
  
"You better."  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"I have this strong inclination to throw you up a cliff."  
  
"Ok then, um,"  
  
"Make it good Alexis. My sword is beside me and I could just draw it up and place it near your neck."  
  
"No! Ok then, how about... um... Aha! The perfect one!"  
  
"Make it quick."  
  
"Brother!" Alexis giggled. Hiei was silent. "Um, Hiei? Did I say something wrong?" Alexis asked as she stared at Hiei.  
  
"What? Um, no." Hiei said.  
  
"So, is it ok? Or will you place your sword up my neck or throw me down a cliff?"  
  
"I like it." Hiei said, "I really like it."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Hewo!!! I know that this did not have a point at all but I just wanted the reviewers and readers to know how Hiei and Alexis will now view each other and about Alexis' friend in the Philippines.  
  
Hiei: You are a baka.  
  
Yukina-kun: Hehe. Um why?  
  
Hiei:... 


	4. VBF's 'problem'

Yukina-kun: Do you know what the problem is?  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Yukina-kun: Ghost Fighter a.k.a. Yu Yu Hakushu is about to end today at exactly Five o clock pm!  
  
Kurama: So?  
  
Yukina-kun: No more Hiei's and Kurama's............ *sniff*  
  
Kurama: Ok...  
  
Yukina-kun: Waaaa!!!  
  
Kurama: And here I thought that I was safe from fangirls in this particular computer... sigh...  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yukina-kun: I will treasure that word as it might be the last.  
  
Enter a strange orchestra playing the Funeral March Song.  
  
Hiei: Um, whose paying for that?  
  
Yukina-kun and Kurama: Um...  
  
Yukina-kun and Kurama runs away.  
  
Strange man that looks like the manager of the band walks up to Hiei.  
  
Strange man that looks like the manager of the band: Your receipt sir.  
  
Hiei looks up at the computer screen.  
  
Hiei: This is not coming out of my paycheck, do you understand?  
  
Authoress: Gulp!  
  
Authoress turns off computer as Hiei shouts diminishes...  
  
Yukina-kun: Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: V.B.F.'s "problem"  
  
"Heya!" Alexis said cheerfully.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey, where were you guys?" Yusuke said. He was sitting in a chair near a table and was drinking some tea. Kuwabara was there snoring happily in a chair and Kurama was well, ok sitting there and playing with that long hair of his.  
  
"So, what happened?" Kurama asked as he lost interest in his hair and decided to ask Hiei and Alexis what happened.  
  
"He hit me!" Alexis shouted pointing to Hiei. Hiei hit Alexis in the head again. "Ow! See?" she said as she rubbed her head in frustration.  
  
"Hiei, it is not very manly to hit a girl in the head." Kurama observed.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei..." Yusuke said as he drank a cup of tea.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Nothing. It felt good to say it." Yusuke said as he grinned, "Hey Alexis, try saying Hiei's name three times. It's soothing to the mouth."  
  
"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei, Hiei... Hey you're right!" Alexis said. "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei, Hiei, Hiei, Hiei, Hwfei... upps!"  
  
"Hn. Baka ningen." he said.  
  
"Over-grown freak!"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Will you guys quit it!" Yusuke and Kurama said as they both closed their ears. "Jeez, you both have been fighting ever since you came here!" Yusuke said, "And my ears hurt..."  
  
"Good for you!" Alexis said.  
  
"Uh, k..."  
  
***  
"So, I want to tell you all that Alexis will be here in the group." Koenma said as he pointed to Alexis.  
  
"What?" Hiei said as he bolted from his couch. They were in Kurama's room (along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan) for studying and Hiei there for teasing Kuwabara, that was when Koenma came with the news.  
  
"Yes Hiei, she will be with you." Koenma said impatiently.  
  
"But, she has no spiritual powers!" Hiei said.  
  
"Boy, it sure is strange seeing Hiei talk more than one word." Yusuke said as he was playing in Kurama's computer. He received a large hit on his head, causing him to jerk his pointer, causing him to click the mouse, causing his character to jump, causing it to fall in the cliff, causing it to disappear from the computer screen, causing the computer to color black, causing the words K.O. to appear thus causing Yusuke to shout "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hn. Baka." Hiei said.  
  
"Ahem." Koenma said, "I need someone to fetch Alexis for me." he said.  
  
"Now?" Kuwabara asked, "We have a mission now?" Koenma nodded. "Oh great..."  
  
"Why does Alexis have to go with us?" Kurama asked as he peeped from his math book, "Not that I don't want her to go however, our job is dangerous you know."  
  
"Yeah!" Yusuke said, "She may be a great and nice person but did you see her faint when I showed her a dead ant?"  
  
"Yeah! She may be a great person but she's an indoor person!" Hiei defended.  
  
"Yup. It really is strange seeing Hiei talking for more than one word." Yusuke said as he rubbed his chin knowingly.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Ok, so this is the shortest chapter I ever made. It feels weird though. I mean, I write stories that are like at least eight pages long. Oh well...  
  
Promise! This will never happen again. I promise on oath that all my chapters from now on will be eight pages and above (ok so maybe once in a while, let my minimum be five pages...)  
  
Thanks for your reviews!!!!!  
  
~Norin 


	5. Lizards

Yukina-kun: Sniff... Ghost Fighter a.k.a. Yu Yu Hakusho has come to an end.  
  
Hiei blinks.  
  
Yukina-kun: And I feel like I can't express the sadness I feel...  
  
Kurama blinks.  
  
Yukina-kun: It would be around three years before I once again see the wonderful story of Ghost Fighter a.k.a. Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Kuwabara blinks.  
  
Yukina-kun: And I will miss this story of Yu Yu Hakushu and and the two beginning and three ending songs...  
  
Mentioned orchestra plays the two beginning and three ending songs in a slow tune.  
  
Yusuke blinks.  
  
Yukina-kun: I'll miss you all! *tears*  
  
Yukina-kun runs to the forever blinking YYH gang and gives them a last hug.  
  
The YYH gang blinks.  
  
Yukina-kun: *wipes tears* Now, this chapter is *sniff* dedicated to *sniff* the last episode of Yu Yu Hakusho even if *sniff* this chapter has nothing to do with it... oh, I can't believe it! YYH a.k.a. Ghost Fighter is done... *cries inwardly*  
  
Chapter 5: Lizards  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Alexis shouted in frustration, "Like, where are the cars and convoys? Where are the roads and why are there like big insects and ugh! Look, why do we have to cross this swamp? I mean, oh no! Yusuke! Be careful ok? My legs got dirty already... Ugh! Eew!" Alexis said as she tried to take the dirt off her legs with her fingers, however, she seemed to not want to ruin her perfectly manicured fingers.  
  
"Do you know that this is an easy mission, one that we finish in less than a day?" Yusuke said as he grumbled while Alexis was sitting on his shoulders complaining as he tried to walk the knee-deep, sticky swamp, "We've only been traveling for thirty minutes and yet it seems like a year..."  
  
"Don't complain detective." Hiei said as he slashed the large mosquitoes that were trying to divulge on their blood, "It's not that bad unless you have gotten weaker than expected..."  
  
"Don't grumble and complain there." Yusuke said as Alexis started complaining about how hot it was. "You don't know how hard this is..." he muttered hoping Alexis wont hear.  
  
"Yeah shrimp!" Kuwabara said as he punched another mosquito away, "It is not that easy." Kurama grinned. Hiei kept silent and slashed the mosquitoes in a faster way.  
  
"Hmph! I heard that Yusuke!" Alexis said as she made a violent movement nearly causing Yusuke and Alexis to nearly fall face down in the mud. "Yusuke!" Alexis said as she hit Yusuke in the head, "You really are so N.M.!"  
  
"N.M.?" Everyone said as they stopped walking and slashing the giant mosquitoes.  
  
"Yeah! As in Not Manly!" Alexis said. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei snickered, "You nearly made me fall and a mosquito nearly bit me! Oh no! Ouch! Now look what you did! A mosquito bit me! It hurts! Ow! Ow! Hmph! You really proved that you are so N.M. It hurt! Where are we going? That is not the direction! Wait why are we stopping?"  
  
Yusuke who had gotten enough of Alexis' complaining decided to deposit her in an island in the middle of an icky, sticky, swamp. Yusuke saluted to Alexis before running to where Kurama and the others were, a few five feet from her.  
  
"AAAHH! Yusuke! Don't leave me here!" Alexis shouted as she was running around the small island waving frantically at the YYH gang, "Hiei! Kurama! Kuwabara! Don't leave me here! AAAHH! There is this giant thing crawling here! YUSUKE! HIEI! KURAMA! KUWABARA! Come back here!" she said as the YYH gang passed her deliberately slowly (except for Kurama) so as to torture Alexis.  
  
"Don't dare leave me here." Alexis said as she started using her method of Pretend-cry-to-get-what-you-want, "Don't leave me! The gray thing is coming closer!!!" This time there was definite fear in her voice.  
  
"Then go here." Yusuke sneered.  
  
"No way!" Alexis said, "The mud is so dirty and gross! No way! I just manicured my toenails and these shoes are practically new and my T-shirt and pants are very expensive."  
  
Yusuke shrugged, "Then stay there until the Gray lizard behind you will eat you!!" Yusuke said as he used a scary voice.  
  
"Yusuke!" Alexis shouted, "Hiei! Help me!" she shouted to Hiei who was watching her trying to shoo the giant lizard (about Alexis' knee) away. He smirked as she took out her 'practically new shoes' and used it to swat the lizard away. The lizard, in return, seemed interested in the swinging sandals, stuck out its tongue, wrapped its tongue around it and started biting it. Too bad he did not like it one bit and spat it out almost immediately.  
  
"Hm, looks like he did not like the Alexis Sandal Flavor." Hiei observed.  
  
"Hiei, get me out of here!" Alexis shouted.  
  
"Hn." he was very interested in how she would react to the giant lizard now that she did not have one of her sandals to shoo it away. Alexis reluctantly took her other sandal and swung it at the lizard. The lizard, hoping that the other sandal would taste better stuck out its tongue and tried eating the shoes. He spat it out. Nope not good.  
  
"HIEI!" Alexis shouted.  
  
Hiei smirked. If all ningen movies and shows were like this, he would spend his whole lifetime in front of a TV and inside the movie house.  
  
"KURAMA!" Alexis shouted as she danced around the tiny island where the lizard was following her in its slow and steady pace. Apparently. Alexis seems to know the fable 'The Hare and the Tortoise' and its moral lesson: Slow and Steady Wins the Race. The lizard was walking in a slow and steady pace while Alexis was running around frantically. If this continues up, the lizard might manage to divulge Alexis' stuff.  
  
"KUWABARA!" Alexis shouted as she nearly found herself cornered.  
  
"Walk in the mud!" Kuwabara shouted obviously interested. The YYH gang was not mean however; this one was tempting them to be. "You don't have your practically new sandals already!"  
  
"HIEI!" Alexis said when she knew the others will not help her.  
  
"Um, do you think we should help her already?" Kurama whispered to the three of them.  
  
"Hey, what are you all whispering there?" Alexis shouted from the tiny island. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei observed her and decided in one final answer:  
  
"No."  
  
"HIEI!" Alexis shouted. Hiei was getting angry.  
  
"Alexis, you could stop shouting my name." Hiei threatened.  
  
"HIEI! HIEI! HIEI!" Alexis shouted again, "Help meeeeeee!"  
  
"I'm making a mental note never to fall in love with a ningen." Hiei said as he watched her dumbstruck trying to strike fire with the matches in the matchbox, "She does not even know how to strike fire with the matches?" he said.  
  
Alexis gave up on it. "AAAAAHHH!!!" she shouted. The lizard managed to trap her already and Alexis was trying to lean on a big stone shooing it away with her foot.  
  
"Bad Gray Thing! Bad Gray Thing!" she scolded as she hit its head as hard as she could.  
  
"It is called a lizard Alexis." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Bad Lizard! Bad!" she hit the lizard with her foot. The lizard was getting irritated. "Bad!" this time she struck it very hard with the stone. Like Hiei when he looses his patience, the lizard lost its patience too. It stuck out its tongue and with amazing and precise accuracy; it caught Alexis' foot in it.  
  
"No! My perfectly manicured toenails!" Alexis shouted. "Let it go! Let it go!" she said as she started shaking her foot that, by the way was in the lizard's mouth. The lizard, who just wanted to taste her foot that had shiny red things at the end, had its head swinging violently at from left to right, from right to left.  
  
"Maybe that was the reason why Koenma chose Alexis to be with us." Yusuke said dumbstruck as Alexis got really angry with the lizard and with one final shove, she threw the lizard in the mud icky, sticky swamp water. The lizard, sad that it had lost its to-be-friend, swam to the shore, shook the mud off with its slow motion, and went to the jungle, its head drooping low.  
  
"That was perfectly not an N.M. attitude!" Alexis shouted to the now disappeared lizard's tail.  
  
However, it left the YYH gang laughing their heads off at this particular and wonderful adventure.  
  
***  
The YYH gang had managed to pitch camp in the Makai that night. Due to Alexis' recent complaints, they had no choice but get to finish their mission tomorrow and if things get much more worse, they would have to finish it the day after.  
  
"Eeew! Yusuke! There is an ant in my sleeping bag!" Alexis shouted.  
  
"Coming Alexis." Yusuke said warily.  
  
"Kurama! There is something uncomfortable under this thing!" Alexis shouted again.  
  
"Coming Alexis." Kurama said warily. Ok, why not? I mean, here you were found a perfect and calm spot in the meadow with the moon shining beautifully above you and you watching it peacefully and thinking of the one you love...  
  
"Kuwabara!"  
  
"What?" Kuwabara said as he broke on thinking of Yukina.  
  
"There is this tree behind me and its leaves are too noisy!" she said from her sleeping bag.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Kuwabara said obviously irritated.  
  
"Just do something about it!" Alexis said, "Or maybe *sniff* you really hate *snivel* me... *sniff* *sniff*"  
  
"Coming..." Kuwabara said as he looked around for something to keep the tree quiet. After two hours of working, the tree was tied securely into place by the ropes that he found earlier.  
  
"Hmph!" Kuwabara said as he eyed the sleeping Alexis, "Not even a thank you!" Then he snuggled inside his sleeping bag that was in between Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei? Hello? Where else would he sleep except in the serenity of a wonderful and calm tree looking at the pearl that his sister gave him...  
  
"Hiei." came a voice under him. It was Alexis. Grumbling, Hiei placed the necklace back in his shirt and jumped down the tree.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"I can't sleep." Alexis said using a baby voice as she was hugging her pillow. Hiei looked at her and saw that there were wrinkles under her eyes. Hiei sighed.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" He said as he tried as much as possible not to go yodeling in her ears about wasting his time.  
  
"I miss him." she said as she sat on the ground hugging her pillow. Hiei sat down beside her however every inch of his body just wanted to grab his sword, lash at Alexis, leave her there sprawling, jump up to a faraway tree, sit there comfortably, take out his necklace, and stare at it peacefully with no one to disturb him.  
  
"Hiei? Are you listening?" Alexis said and Hiei saw that she nearly saw that he was hardly listening.  
  
"Huh? What? Hn." he said in complete confusion.  
  
"You waren't even listening!" Alexis said as she stood up.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Huh? What? Hn." Hiei said in complete confusion.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" she shouted as she stood up and walked away from him.  
  
"Hn? Where are you going you ningen?" Hiei said as he too stood up.  
  
"Far away!" Alexis said, "I don't care who you are and I know you will leave me alone and I will do everything by myself and you will regret everything you did."  
  
What did I even do? Hiei thought. "Hn." he said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm walking here farther away from you and far away from everyone else. See? I'm walking! Walking!"  
  
"Um." Hiei did not get the message.  
  
"I'm walking farther away in the dark regions of the forest and I want no one to disturb me." Alexis said as she walked slowly away.  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Hn. Ok." he said before flitting off with a smirk on his face.  
  
Alexis watched dumbstruck as Hiei suddenly disappeared. "Hiei! Hiei! Hiei? Are you there?" she asked scared. No answer. "H-Hiei?"  
  
The sound of the forest was deafening. The swish of the trees was as quiet as the darkest night. There was wind once in a while and it brought the forest into movement in that short span of time however silenced as it died down. The moon was shining above her however hardly illuminating the things that emitted sounds that brought fear in the night. And here, a young girl, alone in the forest, cold, shivering, in the middle of unsuspecting preys...  
  
Where was Hiei?  
  
"It's her fault." Hiei said as he sat in a tree suddenly stopping at staring at his crystal to look up at the screen as the camera faces him, "She wanted me to leave her."  
  
Back to Alexis...  
  
It was dark, chilly and Alexis had but a pillow to comfort her. The darkness of the forest made her squeak in every little sound. She was alone in this dark forest because a CERTAIN fire demon just LEFT her in there with NO one to BE with.  
  
"What?" Hiei said innocently as the camera once more faces him sitting in the tree.  
  
"Hiei?" Alexis said. Too bad, Hiei was a hundred meters away or maybe I'm just over-reacting...  
  
A figure stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Hiei?" Alexis said as she looked closer. Hiei stepped out from it.  
  
"Hn." He said.  
  
"Hiei!" Alexis said as she run up to him and crying. "Why did you leave me?" she said as she cried in his shoulders. Hiei patted her back awkwardly.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry." Hiei said as he pulled her away from him obviously embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok." Alexis said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Um, wanna go somewhere?" he said as if wanting to make up for the cruelty he had done. "Um, there is a lake there. Um, do you want to um, see it?"  
  
He was rubbing the back of his head from time to time obviously nervous.  
  
"Ok!" Alexis said. "Just promise not to leave me again."  
  
"I wont." Hiei said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
***  
"Alexis, if you wont come out of there, I will really leave you alone." Hiei shouted in the clearing. No answer. "Alexis!" Still no answer.  
  
"Alexis, I'm not joking this time! If you don't come out in five seconds, I'll personally see to it that I won't get blamed if you get harmed." Hiei shouted. "One!" no Alexis. "Two!" No answer. "Three." still none. "Four, five!" he said obviously impatient. Still no answer.  
  
"Alexis, I'm leaving you now." Hiei said as he turned to 'leave'. "Alesxis, there is a big dragon there that is on the loose." He said as loud as he could. Ok, he thought, so the dragon part was a lame idea but it was the first thing that popped in my head!  
  
It was still quiet. No Alexis. This time, Hiei was starting to get worried... :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Yehey! I still have thirty minutes for my computer time! I'll post it and look for some cool stories and hope that Shadowed Past and There's Someone Out There For Everyone has been updated. I feel good today!!  
  
Oh yeah, Ghost Fighter a.k.a. Yu Yu Hakushu ended yesterday and now, at exactly five pm, Flame of Recca will begin. (I don't know that Japanese of Flame of Recca)  
  
Oh well, even if Yu Yu Hakushu is gone, Naruto is there! I love that story and I can't believe it *whispering* I'm starting to like Naruto now that he is getting more braver than Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke is better than Naruto. *Giggles* ok... 


	6. The Bogeyman cliffhanger

You can all skip this talking and go straight to chapter 6 IF you want to...  
  
Yukina-kun: I want to personally thank Shade who reviewed my work via e-mail... *sniff* thank you...... and here I was loosing hope...  
  
Hiei: She was asking why were you long gone.  
  
Yukina-kun: Oh yeah! It was because a month ago the monitor won't turn on! What was the use of a computer that had the CPU but no monitor? *thinks*  
  
Shade: Is the Philippines great?  
  
Yukina-kun: ABSOLUTELY! Ok, so there are some of us here who does not appreciate the beauty of Manila nowadays but I do! It is so colorful at night with families walking around! I love our PRESIDENT! I don't know if this is allowed but um, if there are Filipinos out there 18 up try vote GMA! Or at least try to see how great she is! Thanks!  
  
Shade: ...  
  
Yukina-kun: It is strange you know. I mean, I wrote in my reviews to you that I was sooo sad and it has been a long time since you reviewed and then now... (laughing) you were telling me the same thing! Oh well, that is coincidence!  
  
Hiei and Shade:...  
  
Yukina-kun: Ok, I overdone a bit...  
  
Chapter 6: The Bogeymen "cliffhanger"  
  
"Um Hiei?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Hn?" Hiei said as he was throwing stones at the lake.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Throwing stones baka." he said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, sorry, did not notice..." Alexis said stupid idly.  
  
***  
"Alexis!" the real Hiei shouted in the vast darkness of the forest. "Alexis!"  
  
To tell you, he has been doing that for the past fifteen minutes...  
  
"ALEXIS!" he shouted one last time. "Oh well..." he said to himself, "What do I care about it?" Hiei said as he flitted off to the camp. I guess...  
  
Ok, so if you were a Dragon of the Darkness Flame Master, what would you do? Save the yodeling princess in distress or sit in front of the fire and think about your loved ones?  
  
Sit in the FIRE! No questions asked.  
  
So there Hiei was sitting in front of the fire scrolling in his mind over those he cared for. His little sister Yukina... Oh how much he loved his so innocent little sister! So quiet, so serene, unlike SOME people like Alexis who keeps yodeling out and out!  
  
Ok, Hiei thought, Must calm down... No shouting thoughts in my head today...  
  
And there was Kurama. His best friend if not... Kurama was like what the ningens call a soul mate HOWEVER Alexis would never fit for any demons tastes the way she talks and walks because they are so...  
  
Graceful? Hiei's subconscious mind offered.  
  
Why do subconscious minds get famous nowadays? Hiei thought sarcastically.  
  
Hiei's subconscious mind's answer: We get paid highly for this and besides people love it when we just poke and mess your world so how about saving Alexis.  
  
(H=Hiei) You are totally out of your mind.  
  
(SM=Subconscious Mind) No really, save her.  
  
(H) Hn.  
  
(SM) (copying Alexis' voice) You know what Hiei? You are so N.M.! As in Not Manly!  
  
(H) Will you just place a tape over your mouth!  
  
(SM) Say please!  
  
(H) Fine, I'll go save her.  
  
(SM) (Singing) Alexis and Hiei sitting in a tree, k-i –s –s –i - n—  
  
"HN!" Hiei shouted loudly to drown the voice.  
  
***  
"Uh, why are we here?" Alexis asked. 'Hiei' shrugged his shoulders. "Ugh! Hiei! Don't tell me that you just brought me here for no reason at all! You are practically wasting my time!" then she waved her arm impatiently over her shoulder, "I'm sick of standing here watching you throw stones so Bye! Baboo! Asta La Vista!"  
  
Then Alexis started walking away. "Do you like Hiei Alexis?" 'Hiei' said.  
  
Alexis spun wildly around with a wild look of disgust in her face. "No way!" she said as she made an X with her fingers. "You really are so gross Hiei."  
  
'Hiei' raised an eyebrow as he watched Alexis walked away.  
  
***  
Jumping from tree to tree is tiring especially when you are thinking of certain things and beside your best friend who seems to have taken to like to tease you.  
  
"Kurama, if you do not tape that little mouth of yours, I will personally see to it that your 'charming little lips' as the ningens call it, will be permanently forgetting the fact that they were supposed to grow on you." Hiei said his Jagan glowing slightly.  
  
"What?" Kurama said as he raised his hands in defeat as they were still jumping, "I was just teasing you on how cute you looked like poking the fire with a stick and battling personal emotions!"  
  
"And like what may you suggest these personal emotions be?"  
  
"I did not suggest anything!"  
  
"Here we go again kitsune..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sooo..."  
  
"So... what?"  
  
"What do you think of Alexis?"  
  
"Me? Are you talking to me?" Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually no Hiei, I was talking to the tree that we just passed by." Kurama also said sarcastically.  
  
"Kurama, you are not funny..." Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." he said grinning as they were closing a lake.  
  
***  
  
"Hiei! Oh Hiei!" Alexis said as she called back in the lake. There was no one. "OWWWWW!" she said as she slumped on a rock and touched her foot. Ever since she lost her shoes, Kurama being the boys scout and everything had an extra pair of slippers and lent it to her.  
  
"*Sniff* it hurts..." she wailed as she massaged her foot.  
  
"It will hurt you baka." the real Hiei said as he appeared at the back of her with Kurama behind him. Thunder clashed.  
  
From Hiei to Authoress: "Will you just quit it!"  
  
Back to story...  
  
Alexis looked dumbly at Hiei and Kurama, "YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Alexis shouted, "It is the V.B.F and the R.G.W.R.W!"  
  
"R.G.- what?" Kurama and Hiei said.  
  
"Red Guy With Rose Whip!" Alexis shouted as she started running around frantically. "HEEELLLP! It is the Bogeymen!!!!!"  
  
"Bogeymen?" Hiei said to Kurama as he raised an eyebrow at Alexis who was running around in circles as if the end has come.  
  
"It is a child's story back in the Ningenkai." Kurama explained, "The bogeyman usually is under the child's bed and if the child does not sleep then the creeeepy bogeyman attacks."  
  
"She is dumb." Hiei said as he stared at Alexis still running around in circles rather mechanically. "You are dumb Alexis!" he shouted back.  
  
"The Bogeymen!" Alexis shouted again.  
  
"Do you even know how to spell The Bogeyman and the V.B.F. and the R.G.W.R.W.?" Hiei shouted back sarcastically. "Because I am not that dumb to know the difference of the spelling of the two."  
  
Alexis stopped shrieking. Then she looked at the bushes in front of her and started shouting, "It is the T.B.! The T.B.!" she started shouting frantically again.  
  
"Tuberculosis?" Kurama said doubtfully.  
  
"The Bogeyman you idiot." Hiei said then as he watched two figures emerge from the bushes, "Kurama, I do not know how Bogeymen look like however from my standard they could pass the test without further ado." Kurama nodded ever so solemnly.  
  
If you want to know how the demons look like then imagine how your own personal thought of a bogeyman might look like and PLEASE try not to make them handsome.  
  
(Someone tell me why I am still in the 5th page... I got slower in typing and I need more reviews to boost myself!)  
  
(Boosted myself by attaching rockets to the end of my fingers... Ok, stupid idea... the keyboard broke... now what am I supposed to use to type?)  
  
(Hiei: Nice try... You are still doing what I call typing.)  
  
(Authoress: Dang...)  
  
(Yay! 6th page! Now on with the story!)  
  
(Uh-oh... Writer's block... Shouldn't have talked in between stories... Still, I have to go on the people are...  
  
"counting" on me. Hehe.)  
  
So in short the two "Bogeymen" came in and told them how delicious they looked. (Great, I've got mosquito bites! Seven! And they're forming a circle... hm, wonder what that means... nah! Forget about that...)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Ok, so sorry! It is already 3:34 am and I know you guys have slept later and I too have however I really want to sleep so my parents won't worry.  
  
Philippine Status:  
  
Currently Summer and my dad is sleeping on the green sofa bed.  
  
But it is summer here! That is why I get to write! Shade help me! How can you get to write great stories while you are studying? HOW?  
  
Ok, I promise I'll make it up to all you readers! I mean, just register in fanfiction then log in then review and go to your log-in thing page and then go to review history and you can all guys check if there are new updates! Advice: Never try to press the Author Alert to a lot of authors. My email-address site is filled with Author Alerts.  
  
Anyway, it is voting time and GMA is currently in the lead, FPJ second place Raul next Lacson then Eddy Hill. Ok so if I got that jumbled up, correct me! Still... THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING but still..  
  
Oh please try reading Sumiko, Kuwabara's cousin. It is a story of Hiei falling in love with Kuwabara's cousin and it is done! Completed. Please... someone tell me if it is nice... All you do is click on yukina-kun that is highlighted blue and look for it! Please!!!!!!  
  
Anyway thanks for reviews especially Shade! 


	7. VEV

Chapter 7  
  
Still the same day... 12:27pm...  
  
Yukina-kun: I just read the last chapter and I think that I messed it up a bit...  
  
Hiei reads chapter.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, I think you did.  
  
Authoress: I feel like I made the plot go terribly wrong and downside.  
  
Hiei: Like...  
  
Authoress and Yukina-kun shrugs shoulders.  
  
Authoress: Anyways, on with the story! Oh yeah! I was wrong. Shade was the Author of Shadowed Past! My one of the two of my favorite stories!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Where were you guys anyway?" Yusuke asked. He looked at Alexis whom Kurama was carrying. Hiei had a little wound on his shoulder that stung.  
  
"Don't ask." Hiei said as he walked past Yusuke holding his injured arm to the camp.  
  
"Can I ask you Kurama?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Why is Alexis there?" Yusuke asked, "Oh no, don't tell me she fainted seeing another dead ant!"  
  
"Something like that." Kurama said as he carried Alexis and made her lie down beside Hiei who was sitting placing a bandage over his injured arm. (Oh yeah, it is really early morning that there is light but you still use the campfire)  
  
Hiei made a motion of trying to scurry away from Alexis however the pain in his arm refrained him from doing so. Kuwabara was still in his sleeping bag sleeping cozily.  
  
"So, what happened?" Yusuke pestered.  
  
"Like I said detective: Don't ask." Hiei said.  
  
"Did something big happen?" Yusuke asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Hiei said. Slowly Alexis began to stir. Hiei looked fearfully at the awakening Alexis and made a move again to disappear and the arm STILL refrained him from doing so.  
  
Alexis rubbed her eyes and looked at Hiei. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her voice was deafening. Kuwabara however, managed to stay asleep as he survived louder alarm clocks than that.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he crossed his arms trying to take away the fact that his arm was paining him so.  
  
"THE BOGEYMAN!" she shouted before fainting again. Yusuke blinked.  
  
"That was what happened awhile ago?" Yusuke said grinning a bit. (And you readers expected more...)  
  
"Do you have a problem detective?" Hiei said.  
  
"Ha!" Yusuke said, "I mean, I could have called you an oaf or shorty or pie-face but THE BOGEYMAN? Hwahahahahahaha! That was the greatest thing I heard in years!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. Kurama chuckled. He knew his friend and it was something more than that.  
  
"What?" Hiei said as he looked at Kurama who was staring at him grinning while Yusuke was awakening Kuwabara so Kuwabara could hear the good news.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kurama said as he tried to supress a smile.  
  
"Kitsune, I have known you for years so do not dare think that I do not know if you know something that I don't." Hiei said angrily.  
  
"...?" Kurama.  
  
Hiei growled angrily. "Never mind..."  
  
***  
"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Alexis kept shouting. She was being carried again by Yusuke with Hiei following them closely behind. Kurama and Kuwabara were ahead slashing the way. Hiei decided he could not take it anymore so he helped Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted aloud.  
  
"Alexis!" Hiei called, "Do you know the difference between a tiny lizard and a harmless fly? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that that is a very tiny lizard and a very tiny fly."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis shouted again as she swatted the lizard and the fly away leaving her for all eternity.  
  
"ALEXIS!" Hiei shouted from in front.  
  
"What?" Alexis said.  
  
"For once in your life, close your mouth." Hiei said.  
  
"Ok." Alexis said. She closed her mouth for three seconds before yodeling out again. "GROSS! Yusuke! Don't touch that leaf! It might have bacteria on it! I don't want to have bacteria!"  
  
Yusuke grumbled and threw the leaf away.  
  
"Hey! That was not nice!" Alexis shouted as she hit him in the head.  
  
"What did I do now?" Yusuke said.  
  
"You threw the leaf!" Alexis said. "That leaf might have feelings! It must have gotten hurt when you threw it! You shouldn't go on treating leaves like that!"  
  
Hiei suddenly reappeared in front of them with Hiei standing on a rock so in one way or the other, he could stare at Alexis eye to eye. "Do you know what this is?" Hiei said madly while shoving papaya leaves.  
  
"No..." Alexis said, "Like what do I care?" she said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Big." Hiei said as he brushed the leaves madly in her face. "These particular leaves are very POISONOUS! Do you understand Alexis? POISONOUS!"  
  
"It is?" Yusuke squeaked from under. Hiei gave him a look that said no.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Shoo! Shoo!" Alexis shouted while disintegrating the leaves with her fingers.  
  
"And here you were saying that leaves have feelings..." Hiei muttered.  
  
"EW! EW! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!" Alexis squealed as a harmless fly passed by.  
  
"Yusuke, make her walk." Hiei said.  
  
"What?" Yusuke said.  
  
"You heard what I said, I said, make her walk." Hiei said.  
  
"Ok." Yusuke said as he tried taking Alexis out from his shoulders.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Alexis squealed loud as she clung to Yusuke's hair.  
  
"Ow! Ow!" Yusuke said.  
  
"I'll help." Hiei said as he took Alexis' hand and told her, "Let him go."  
  
"No."  
  
"You will."  
  
"No."  
  
"I said you will."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke said, "It's not working. She's clinging to my hair even tighter."  
  
"Alexis, I'm warning you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ow!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Alexis. Do. It."  
  
"No!" Alexis said," Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin."  
  
"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and blow you out there." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"BOOOOOOM!" Yusuke said.  
  
Alexis and Hiei looked at Yusuke confuse.  
  
"What?" Yusuke said, "I thought you blew the house already?"  
  
***  
"This is it." Kurama said, "The Fort."  
  
"Ok." Alexis said. "Oh no! Don't tell me we are going in there? No way! No way!" Alexis said as she used her arms to make a cross. "I mean who wants to go in an A.O.C.?"  
  
"A.O.C.?" Kurama and the others asked.  
  
"Yeah, as in an Abandoned Old Castle. DUH!" She said as she flung her hair over her shoulders. The YYH gang's sweat dropped.  
  
(Guess what, I'm only a line to the sixth page... sniff... haven't even reached the 8th page.)  
  
(In my sixth page...)  
  
(Again, writer's block...)  
  
"So what are we expecting here?" Hiei asked.  
  
Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "Koenma told me to call him when we reach here."  
  
"Just like him." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted, "I mean, sorry, I meant the BOGEYMAN!"  
  
"Do not test my patience Kuwabaka." Hiei said.  
  
"AAHH!! The Bogeyman! Help!" Kuwabara shouted 'frantically'.  
  
"Sush!" Yusuke said as a loud thud indicated that Hiei hit Kuwabara to the trunk of a tree. "I'm calling Koenma in here."  
  
"Koenma?" Alexis said. "Wait for me!" she shouted as she ran to Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"Ah, you're all there already." the toddler said. "I was beginning to think something bad happened to you all."  
  
"Koenma!" Alexis shouted shoving Yusuke out of view.  
  
"Ah, Alexis." Koenma said.  
  
"Koenma!!!" Alexis said as she was shaking the transmitter of Yusuke, "Get me out of here! Fetch me! I do not like it here! Everyone is ganging up on me!"  
  
"We are?" Kurama asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Sorry Alexis. I do not know any transportation to bring you back here fast." Koenma said.  
  
"Send your people here! Like the what's that again? Ah, the Special Units Force! Bring them here! I need to get out from the V.B.F., R.G.W.R.W, O.H., and the L.D.!"  
  
"Huh?" Koenma said.  
  
"The Very Black Figure! The Red Guy With Rose Whip! The Orange- Haired! And the Little Detective!" Alexis shouted.  
  
"Little Detective?" Yusuke muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hm, I think I really like the names you gave them." Koenma said thoughtfully.  
  
"Get me out here P.B.T.!" Alexis shouted to Koenma.  
  
"P.B.T.?" Koenma said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pacifier Breath Toddler!" she shouted.  
  
"I like that name." Hiei said.  
  
"Thank you." Alexis said.  
  
"Can we get to the mission?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Sure thing P.B.T." Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara said.  
  
"Anyway, that is not an abandoned castle." Koenma said.  
  
"You mean it is a F.H.C?" Alexis asked.  
  
"F.H.C.?"  
  
"Yeah, like Full House Castle." Alexis said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The mission?" Hiei said impatiently.  
  
"Oh yeah, you have to go in that castle." Koenma said.  
  
"So what? Is it an A.O.C. or an F.H.C.?" Alexis asked impatiently.  
  
"Anything your little heart desires." Koenma said. "So anyway... that castle belongs to a very rich business man and has opened up a legal portal in there."  
  
"The point?"  
  
"This man is very rich, acquired acres of land and has many of followers." Koenma said, "If you put it all together and he is strong enough to build his own kingdom."  
  
"The threat is the kingdom?" Hiei said doubtfully.  
  
"No." Koenma said, "The threat is that this man is old though not feeble. He has gained certain allies and the fact is the Spirit World is not one of them."  
  
"You want us to be diplomats?" Yusuke said, "Sorry Koenma, never did well in school."  
  
"The fact is, certain demons have been using him since he is old." Koenma continued, "He has now decided to give his whole wealth to someone."  
  
"So your saying that we, people who have not yet met him, can do it?" Kuwabara asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"If it deals with enough money to supply me a lifetime, count me in." Hiei said.  
  
"Alexis will do it." Koenma said.  
  
"Me?" Alexis said, "I'll talk with that O.G.?"  
  
"Ogre?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh Great?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"Overly Gifted?" Yusuke said in an effort to say at least something.  
  
"Orange Goods?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No!" Alexis said as she fanned herself with her hands, "Like Old Guy!"  
  
"Why did I not think of that?" Yusuke said.  
  
"What does Alexis have to do with all this?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
  
"She has a relation to him however Alexis' father never met him but I think that guy knows Alexis." Koenma said.  
  
"I wanna go home!" Alexis said.  
  
"Just pass by that house Alexis and then you can go home."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I miss my H.S.H.!!!! I miss my L.D.!!!!" Alexis said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I miss my Home Sweet Home and my Lovable Daddy!" she wailed.  
  
"Alexis, can you speak like ordinary human beings?" Hiei suggested.  
  
"No way!" she said.  
  
"And why not?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Because it is so V.E.V." she said as she twirled her hair in her fingers.  
  
"Um, V.E.V.?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Alexis said, "As in Very English Version!"  
  
This time, no one chose to comment.  
  
*chirp* *chirp*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter 7 done! Please REVIEW! And please read Sumiko, Kuwabara's cousin? The reviews kept staying in 37 and won't go up. *sniff*  
  
Ja ne and RRARP!  
  
Hiei: RRARP?  
  
Yukina-kun: Yeah, as in Relax, Read, and Review Please! 


	8. Same old same old

Chapter 8  
  
Yukina-kun: I'm stuck out of the Internet.  
  
Hiei raises eyebrow.  
  
Yukina-kun: I can't remember the password and I lost the internet card.  
  
Hiei: So...  
  
Yukina-kun: The password has ten letters...  
  
Hiei: Hm, now I understand.  
  
Yukina-kun: On to chapter 8! Oh come on guys, tell me please if it is boring or not!  
  
Authoress: Wonder how I get the sarcasm in my stories? Having too much of reading the sarcasm of Marco in the Animorphs and no Yu Yu Hakushu since it is finished. *sob*  
  
Yukina-kun (yeah, I know. Yukina-kun is the same as the Authoress...): You know the one thing that I really wonder? It is the fact that HOW on earth do some people get 150 reviews! I only got four here and the highest I had was 37 that was in my Sumiko story...  
  
Authoress: Waaah!!! Just how on earth do those authors do it? Oh well... must learn to wait. At least I have this little goal here. I won't stop writing until I have 150 reviews and above! Neva!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Do we knock?" Kuwabara asked. They were in front of the castle door and it was pretty huge and it was closed.  
  
"I'll do it." Alexis said.  
  
"Like what can you do?" Hiei mocked.  
  
"This is a rich family. I can do it." she said.  
  
"How?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Watch." she said.  
  
There were guards stationed in the front and they seemed to be the ones to open the gate. Alexis strolled up to them casually and placed make- up from the handbag that she brought along.  
  
"What is she doing?" Hiei said.  
  
"Animal magnetism?" Kuwabara said. Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, you know like attract the guards." Yusuke said.  
  
"I don't think she would do that." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn." then Hiei grinned, "I'd like her to see her do it. I wonder how ashamed she will be when the guards turn her down."  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was not very nice." he said.  
  
"So?"  
  
Kurama shook his head side to side.  
  
***  
Hiei was staring at Alexis' bag.  
  
"What?" Alexis said when she finally noticed that Hiei was staring at it for some time. They were walking the castle corridors to a room of their own. Alexis managed to arrange everything.  
  
"When did you have money?" Hiei asked not taking his eyes off the bag.  
  
"I told you, it is a G.S.P.M." Alexis said. "Girl Scouts must always must be prepared." she said.  
  
"Then how come Kurama isn't?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I am always Hiei." Kurama said, "It is just that you always close your eyes when you see me do those things."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he finally tore his eyes off the bag.  
  
"Keiko would love this." Yusuke said. Alexis rolled her eyebrows.  
  
"This is a standard of a castle. I have an uncle that has an even more extravagant castle than this." Alexis said. "There is a diamond room with carvings on the wall that has pictures that shines to when the moon shines and there is this room where money is literally hanging from the walls."  
  
"Money?" Hiei said suddenly interested.  
  
Kuwabara started laughing. "Yeah, like in one way or the other money is a funny thing. I mean, it drives a person nuts! Take this particular shrimp for example." Kuwabara said pointing to Hiei. Hiei growled at Kuwabara.  
  
"One thing Kuwabara." Alexis said.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara said as he managed to block momentarily Hiei's sword with his.  
  
"M.I.N.F. in a rich man's world." she continued.  
  
"Huh?" Hiei and Kuwabara said at the same time. Yusuke and Kurama were trying to figure out what M.I.N.F. meant.  
  
"Yeah, like Money Is Not Funny in a rich man's world." Alexis said as she flung her hair and walked faster. "Ok! Here we are!" she said. "Eww! Gross! This door is not 100% gold! Someone cheated the guy hear and placed silver inside." she said as she tapped the door. "I despise something not 100%. I only like things that is 100% pure." she said.  
  
"Me in return, hates people who are over 100%." Hiei said sarcastically. "Take Kurama for example, 100% 'in to the girls'; Yusuke, the 100% 'stupid thinker'. Kuwabara, the 100% complete dope. Now here we have Alexis. 101% headache maker." he said.  
  
Alexis pushed Hiei who was pushed her so he could get in first. "Move away freak!" she said. Hiei caught her arm before she could shove him and looked at her with his devilish eyes. Alexis was not a person who gave up.  
  
"Take your filthy hands off mine!" she said as she jerked her hand away. Hiei just let it go too tired to argue. "You are like a fat face moron!" she said.  
  
That got Hiei's attention. Well, you know, guys... they don't like it when you call them stupid, moron, and all those horrible words.  
  
He shoved his sword up her neck. "Don't you dare say- what in the Makai are you doing?" he asked. Now this time, he had a tiny fear in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare place your sword up my neck." Alexis said. From the looks of it, she was trying to stop her tears. Still, there was a look of determination in her eyes. Despite that, she was hurt.  
  
"I hate you..." she said.  
  
"Like as if I don't." Hiei said, his sword still under her neck. Since he was so angry, he could not take the fact that he had to bring his pride down so he shoved the sword nearer her neck making blood drip her neck.  
  
That broke Alexis down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she shouted. In one quick motion that Hiei was able to see and block but decided not to, Alexis forced the sword out of her neck.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again." she said as she had her hand in her neck covering the wound.  
  
"What do I care about you?" Hiei said.  
  
"Um, Hiei?" Yusuke piped in.  
  
"What?" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Due to experience, stop talking back to Alexis." Yusuke said, "Take it from the expert."  
  
"Why do I have to listen to a lowly creature like you?" Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei, Yusuke is right." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah shrimp! I never do that to Yukina!" he said.  
  
"What do I care about all your thoughts baka?" Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama pleaded.  
  
"Quit it Kurama!" Alexis said as she covered her hands over her ears. "Stop it!"  
  
"Why? Can't poodle little girl defend herself?" Hiei taunted.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke said, "You should stop n..."  
  
"I said stop it!" Alexis said as she strode to Yusuke.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Hey! Ow!" Yusuke.  
  
"I told you all to stop!" she said. "I am NOT weak! I can handle myself and I am not a poodle Hiei! You all treat me like I can't survive! Like I will always need the help of other people! I don't! I hate the way you all think I can't defend myself! I hate the way you all think I am so weak!"  
  
"WELL YOU ARE!" Hiei said as he finally exploded. The others were surprised that Hiei's silent demeanor could explode. "You are a big burden here! You are like this stupid fat, idiotic freak that keeps shrieking and shouting! You drive me insane! No EVERYONE insane!"  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama.  
  
"I am not done kitsune." Hiei said, "DO you know how long this mission could have finished? In just 3 DAYS! HOWEVER, now, we are on the 5th DAY! If it was not for your freaking complaints, your not needed stops, your continuous wails, this mission might have been done and I might have been satisfied right now asleep in a tree." Hiei said feeling well now that he managed to voice out how he felt.  
  
"Well FINE!" Alexis said as she stamped her foot. "I am NOT a burden, I am NOT a freak, I am NOT fat, and I am NOT an IDIOT, and MOST of all, I am NOT WEAK! DO you hear me?"  
  
"Yes I hear you." Hiei said as he lazily scratched his eras.  
  
Before shoving past Hiei towards the room, Alexis managed to say her own piece of mind to Hiei.  
  
"Do you know how you act like Hiei?" Alexis said, "You act like a know-it-all and think that you are safe in the comfort of your friends. You think that everyone likes you and you think that you could just shove anyone around. Well NO. At least not me. You are like so DUMB, A MORON, A FREAK, and most of all WEAK! And I hate you VBF! 100% P! As in PURE!"  
  
Then she shoved past Hiei who was staring at her a little dumbstruck.  
  
It was not the words that truly struck him. It was the words or rather numbers that she said.  
  
The part where she said that he was something of a 100% pure...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
This is when I hope you will all forgive me for making six pages only. If you are all wondering why Alexis is not speaking in C.L.'s well, she is so angry so she is so forgetting about the C.L.'s thing.  
  
R.R.A.R.P! As in Relax, Read, And Review Please!  
  
"^_^" = weee! Cute eyelashes! 


	9. Mirror mirror on the wall, i can see you...

Yukina-kun: Yehey! I found my internet card!  
  
Authoress: Oh yeah! Thanks to Shade who gave me a REAAAAAAALLLLYYYY long review. So now, the moment she adds up a new chapter on her story, I promise to give her a REEEEEAAAAALLLYYYY long review too! ^_^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Alexis was in her room. Hiei was in the place where the boys were.  
  
Sulking.  
  
"I told you Hiei. You should have not done that!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Quit it detective." Hiei said.  
  
"Ouch." Kuwabara said grinning as Hiei's fist made contact with his head.  
  
"Kuwabara, as of now, my hesitation to kill has lowered by 99% and you are very vulnerable." Hiei said. "Besides, I don't feel like talking."  
  
"Kuwabara respects you on that certain topic Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"Will you all just quit it?" Hiei snapped.  
  
"I just talked to Alexis and she said that in one way or the other, she 'forgives' you but is still angry at you and will not talk to you however she will talk to us." Kurama said.  
  
"That makes things even more easier." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Who knew that you liked her?" Kuwabara said thoughtfully.  
  
"Kuwabara, one more word..."  
  
"What?" said Kuwabara innocently, "Ow." he said after Hiei hit him again.  
  
"Where is she?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Uuuy! You're looking for her!" Yusuke teased.  
  
"You are very lucky detective that I do not yet have the strength to attack you." Hiei said as he slumped to the very comfortable chair. He was wearing a white suit and pants with white shoes. The others were wearing the same.  
  
"Here." Kurama said handing Hiei a bouquet of roses.  
  
Hiei stared at the roses dumbfounded. "Kurama, you did not tell me that you're... g-g-?" he said.  
  
"Get your mind out off the gutter Hiei." Kurama said, "You will give this to Alexis."  
  
"Oh, I just thought..."  
  
***  
"Alexis! I thought you said that you will be fixing yourself!" Kurama said.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Alexis!"  
  
"Yeah, I know..."  
  
Hiei looked at her. She was wearing a blue gown that puffed at the bottom and had glitters and stars however, the strap on her shoulder hung loosely in her shoulders and was not fixed. Her gown was a bit ruffled and hair was sticking out of her hair (that was black and was supposed to be in a neat bun).  
  
Kurama was halfway fixing Alexis' hair when a guard poked in.  
  
"Who in here is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Kurama Minamino? A man named Koenma wants to talk to you." he said.  
  
The three looked at each other confused. "What does Koenma want from us and how did he know that we were here?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"Here." Yusuke said.  
  
"Please follow me." said the guards.  
  
Still confused, the three followed. Before they left, Kurama poked his head back in.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama said.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Fix Alexis for me." he said.  
  
It startled the two.  
  
"No way!" they both shouted at the same time erupting from their seats.  
  
"Never. I won't allow him." Alexis said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. There was a look in his eyes that seemed to say he was ashamed to do it.  
  
"I can fix myself thank you." Alexis said.  
  
"Judging from the state you are in, I think you can't" Kurama said. "No buts! Hiei, if you do not do that, I will personally tell Yukina that you are her brother and Alexis, if you do it, I will give you money so you can shop all you want from day to night."  
  
It was not the shopping that caught Alexis' attention first.  
  
"Hiei has a sister? And who is Yukina?" she said.  
  
Lastly, judging from the look that Hiei gave Kurama, Kurama decided that the best thing to do know was leave.  
  
"Later!" he said to the two before closing the door.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes. Then she sat in front of the dresser (is that what you call it?) and stared at herself in the mirror. Hiei turned away pretending to be fixing his shirt.  
  
Thirty minutes passed...  
  
Is this a trick of Kurama? Hiei thought, Is he setting us up? If he is well, I don't like the way he does it.  
  
Where are they? Alexis thought, Man, it's been like H3 as in Hours and Hours and Hours! Hm, might as well sleep. Hiei... oh he looks so gorgeous in that shirt... so... ahhhhh! Must stop... Ok, calmed down...  
  
Now I'm getting so sleepy...  
  
"Arrrgh!" Alexis said as she slumped to the bed that was a few inches to the right of the mirror. "Arg! Arg! Arg!" she said as she slammed the pillow in front of her.  
  
Hiei looked at Alexis. This must be one of those ningen traits wherein they say something that catches ones attention. Hiei thought, then, before you know it, you both start talking to each other...  
  
Well. She can't do that to me. I won't fall for her traps. Ever.  
  
Hiei went to the other room leaving Alexis in the other room still slamming herself to the pillar in the bed. Hiei shook his head side to side and then closed the door.  
  
He looked at himself in front of the mirror. It was him, Hiei, the Forbidden Child. An outcast. He has lived for a little above five hundred years and he has not yet learned to love. Well, except for his sister and Kurama as a sister and a friend however apart from that nothing.  
  
... Or was there?  
  
Hiei shook the thought away. There was a clock there and realized he was there for fifteen minutes. Time flies when you think so deep.  
  
Immediately, he decided to check on Alexis in case Kurama and the others came without him hearing it. He opened the door and saw a pile of lump in the bed. His first reaction was panic. What if something happened to Alexis?  
  
He ran fast to her and immediately took out the blankets as if expecting blood and death however... he found something else... Peace, innocence.  
  
Alexis was sleeping with a smile on her face and lay in the most graceful (I said graceful and NOT something else) that as if she was vulnerable even if just touched. Hiei felt his face heat up and unknown to him of these feelings, he decided to fix the blankets.  
  
Alexis shifted in her sleep that her head was facing the mirror that did not show her face since it was out of range.  
  
Hiei stiffened a bit however he decided to look for Kurama. His hair was a mess and since Kurama shoed him the comb, he decided to use the one he saw on the dresser.  
  
Success! Alexis thought, He didn't see me! He didn't see me! O my gosh Alexis, you're so smart! Duh! Of course I am! Oh yeah! Ha! He didn't even notice I wasn't even sleeping. Oh Alexis you smart girl, here give me a hug! Ummmm! (hugs with herself) Oh, I just love me!  
  
Oooh! Lookie him! Alexis thought, He looks so graceful just stroking his hair with that brush... sigh... if only I could sigh with this mouth I have... maybe I should change I calling him VBF. Maybe I should call him VHF as in Very Handsome Figure! Whoaaaaa! I love myself! You are a great thing Alexis! Yeah, yeah, I know. Thank you very much.  
  
AAAAAhhh! He's turning his head! Must close my eyes!  
  
Hiei looked at Alexis since he felt like there was something... some... whatever thing that... Yeah, he couldn't piece it together. He went straight back to the mirror.  
  
I wonder if it was Alexis? Hiei thought as he straightened his jacket and started brushing his hair. You know guys, they're more vainer than girls when it comes to the physical appearance once they realize how handsome they are. Oh come on you guys. I mean, Hiei's got thousands or maybe millions of fangirls out there and you all think that he's so stupid not to notice? Well, Hiei thought, There might be a way...  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Alexis squealed in her mind, He just took off that white jacket! (Nah, don't worry. He's just taking out his jacket and I'll leave it at that) The shirt clings to him and he's so M.M. as in Manly and Muscular! Ooooh! SO cute! Shesh. Why did he have to put on that jacket. Oh my gosh! Alexis you were thinking of something bad! Bad Alexis! Bad! *sniff* *sniff* But... but... I'm not bad! I mean... I was just looking... I wasn't thinking of *snivel* anything bad... It's OK Alexis. I know you meant well. Gee thanks!  
  
Hiei smirked to himself. Like what you see Alexis? he said grinning to himself (nonono! He's not planning anything to her! As in the you-know- it. He won't)  
  
Hn. Hiei thought, I knew she was looking at me. This mirror is so useful. She does not know the concept of angles. Hn. Maybe I should read her mind... Nah, not worth it.  
  
I wonder if he saw me? Alexis thought as she silently watched Hiei's graceful combing of his hair. I think I saw him look in my direction through the mirror... Oh never mind. I'll just "enjoy" this. HAHAHA! I'm so smart! He doesn't even know I'm looking at him! He's so dumb! Bwahahahaha! Oh gee Alexis, I didn't know you were that smart! Thank you very much. You see I'm sooo smart that I was able to look at Hiei without him knowing it! I could stare at him all day...  
  
Dumb? Hiei thought, Without me knowing it? We'll see about that Alexis.  
  
Ooooh... Alexis said, He's so graceful... so gentle... so great... so... hey! Where'd he go?  
  
"So, did you enjoy the view?" someone whispered in her ear.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Alexis said as she sat up. "Oh, Hiei, it's just you... I mean, what?"  
  
"I said, did you enjoy the view." Hiei said smirking.  
  
"Are you accusing me? Me? Alexis?" Alexis said as she pointed her finger to his nose. Hiei did not mind. There was a faint blush in her cheeks and she could read all the things her mind was saying right now.  
  
There was only one thing Hiei wanted now and that was revenge. In short, black mail.  
  
"Are we friends again?" Hiei said smirking.  
  
"No way!" Alexis said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I'll tell this to everyone." Hiei said still smirking.  
  
"Grrrrr...."  
  
"So?"  
  
...................................  
  
.....................................  
  
.....................................  
  
tap tap tap  
  
....................................  
  
..................................  
  
tap tap  
  
.....................................  
  
.....................................  
  
.......................................  
  
.....................................  
  
taptaptaptaptaptaptap  
  
.........................................  
  
..................................-  
  
taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap  
  
(by now you guessed that was Hiei's impatient shoe)  
  
"Alexis, you know my patience is not very long."  
  
"Fine! Ok! However can I ask you one question first?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You like me right?" Alexis said.  
  
"Ningen! No!" Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah right!" Alexis said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"I really don't Alexis." Hiei said.  
  
"Ok then." she said with an all-knowing tone.  
  
"I really don't Alexis." Hiei said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Ok." she said as she waved from the door, "However we'll be friends once you catch me!" she said and ran away.  
  
Hiei grinned and before he knew it, he had caught her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eight pages! I'm good! I'm good! Hehe. Anyways, review! 


	10. You're kidding

Yukina-kun: Thanks for all your reviews! C'mon guys, roll it to ten or fifteen in here! I will still continue but let's try to reach 10-15 more reviews. Chao!  
  
Chapter 10: You're kidding...  
  
"I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle and here is my stout."  
  
"Alexis, quit that irritating ningen dance of yours." Hiei said.  
  
"When the water's boiling, hear me shout. Lift me up and pour me down."  
  
"Why do you look like a teapot?" Hiei said as he somehow recognized her form from Kurama's broken teapot.  
  
"Row, row, row your boat gently down the steaaaam!" Alexis sang complete with actions.  
  
"Not again..." Hiei said as he covered his ears.  
  
"Hiei? What's up with Alexis?" Arianna asked. Hiei stiffened. Koenma had sent Arianna there since Arianna is the one who knows Hiei the best. I mean, he couldn't just send their father right? I mean, so he can but why bother?  
  
Not only that. Hiei seems to have this "feeling" for her. He couldn't quite recognize it yet.  
  
"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is like a dream!" Alexis sang.  
  
"She's turned into a little kid with an evil dance that hurts your ears." Hiei said as he watched Alexis sing the song "Twinkle, twinkle little stars" complete with the little kiddie voice just like in the tapes.  
  
"Oh your kidding..." Kuwabara said as she completed her song with a bow. Then she started singing Lullaby pretending she was holding a little baby.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama and Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hn?" Hiei said.  
  
"What did you do to her?" they both said.  
  
"I merely took off my jacket." Hiei said simply remembering how Alexis freaked out. Or, kinda freaked out.  
  
"You did what?" Yusuke and Kurama said.  
  
"I knew Hiei did have a taste for girls..." Kuwabara said matter-of- factly.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her. I just took off my jacket." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh no..." Arianna said.  
  
"Oh no?" Yusuke said, "Are you nuts? Hiei finally made a move on a girl! That is a big step already in our lives! It's so absurd that I feel like I died again."  
  
"I did not do anything to her!" Hiei defended as he blocked Alexis' song which was "Puff the Magic Dragon".  
  
"Puff the Magic Dragon, lived by the sea..." Alexis sang pretending she was a dragon, "And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Hanaleeeeee"  
  
"It's getting worse and worse..." Hiei said, "Are you sure these songs put ningen children to sleep?"  
  
"Affirmative." Kurama said.  
  
"Hiei?" Arianna said.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Take off your jacket."  
  
"Say what?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"I have to know something!" Arianna said to Kuwabara.  
  
"You wanna peep..." Kurama said dumbstruck.  
  
"I said his suit-jacket and not anything else!" she defended.  
  
"A Dragon lives foreeeveeer but not soo little boooyyyyssss..." Alexis sang from the background.  
  
Hiei looked dumbstruck at Arianna.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to take it off, I'll do it." Arianna said as she jumped to Hiei. Hiei couldn't move since he was still dumbstruck and from the fact that a pretty little girl will jump up at you... Before Hiei could get out of his chair, Arianna started pulling his jacket.  
  
"Take... (shoves suit-jacket) it... (shoves suit-jacket) out!" Arianna said pulling Hiei's jacket every once in a while.  
  
"Ba...ka...." Hiei said as he wrestled Arianna trying not to hurt her. Due to the fact that he's got decency unlike some people here. (indicates some readers)  
  
"There!" Arianna said as he tugged Hiei's jacket off. "Oh no..." Arianna said as she looked at Hiei's chest. (He's still wearing a second clothing underneath. In fact, he's still wearing the suit that he wore with Alexis awhile ago.)  
  
Suddenly Hiei felt a little self-conscious. I mean, who wouldn't? Someone looks at you and said 'Oh no...' was not very self-assuring.  
  
"What?" Hiei said.  
  
Arianna looked up to him. "You have..."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Muscles..." she said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said completely embarrassed as if the muscles where a horrible part of him.  
  
"Um Hiei? This was the suit that you wore when you were alone with Alexis, right?" Arianna said speaking slowly.  
  
"I did not do anything to her!" Hiei defended.  
  
"I know, but this was the suit right?" Arianna said.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
This time a genuine Oh no... came from Arianna.  
  
"Can I ask what's wrong?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"I know why Alexis is all like that." Arianna said.  
  
"Hn?" Hiei said as he wore his jacket again.  
  
"Why?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Because Hiei's got muscles." Arianna said.  
  
"I still don't get it." Yusuke and Kuwabara both said.  
  
Arianna shook her head. "She doesn't really care about the physical appearance of a guy but do you know about the hyper thing?" she asked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said knowing his fondness for sweet snow a.k.a. ice cream.  
  
"Yes." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all said.  
  
"It's like this," Arianna said, "When Alexis was three years old, she squealed when she saw my cousin, a warrior. When she was seven more capable of doing things much more than squeal, she saw my friend, a martial artist, and then she started pounding on the wall with a happy and dazed expression in her eyes. It was when she was eleven did we finally realized that she gets hyperactive when she sees muscles. We were attending a tournament of the same friend and seeing sooo many muscles, Alexi's jumped into the ring and started dancing the Spanish song 'The Cockroach' or more commonly known as the "La Cucaracha." (I don't know how to spell it)  
  
"Wow..." Yusuke said. "So you think if I show her my muscles she will dance it again?"  
  
"There may be a big chance..." Arianna said.  
  
"Then I better go ask for a camera." Yusuke said as he edged away from them to look for a camera with Alexis on the background dancing "The samba" to an invisible beat.  
  
"Tan ta ta tan tan tan tan. Ta tan ta ta tan tan ta." Alexis sang out the tune, "Tan ta ta tan tan tan tan. Ta tan ta ta tan tan ta! Aw!"  
  
"Ok..." Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei, I did not know you were capable of such sarcasm." Kurama said. Hiei shot him a death look.  
  
Suddenly Alexis jumped to Hiei's shoulders and started singing 'Ten Little Indians' and 'I have Two Hands'.  
  
"You're kidding..." Hiei said as he tried to let go of Alexis to no avail.  
  
"Oh yeah," Arianna said, "I forgot to mention one thing. After singing all the songs she normally sings, she jumps to the guy she er, beholds and then clings like a monkey singing songs of love."  
  
Alexis started singing 'Beauty and the Beast'.  
  
"Does she refer me as the Beauty or the Beast?" Hiei asked Kurama. As usual, Kurama laughed.  
  
"So she's stuck to you until you can get rid in her mind the thought of you." Arianna said.  
  
Oh great... Hiei said subconsciously.  
  
Everyone was grinning at Hiei. Suddenly, Alexis whispered something strange in Hiei's ear.  
  
"You are the Forbidden Child, Hiei." she whispered, her voice turning serious all at once. "You are forbidden to love and care. You are forbidden to have friends. I am telling truths and no lies. You are Forbidden. A forbidden one. No one deserves to have you. No one wants you. Never forget Hiei, you are forbidden."  
  
Hiei looked at Alexis with wide eyes. Alexis wasn't looking at Hiei, she was singing out loud 'A whole new world' from Aladdin.  
  
Still, Hiei caught a snippet of a smirk on Alexis' smile.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? Hiei thought. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
Phew, sorry about the chapter, I've got only an hour to do this... So little time... Anyways, I recommend you guys to read Child of Destiny by Karrafear. It is soooo cool. It's as thrilling as DBZ. If you don't like DBZ just read this. It's sooo cool plus it's a Hiei fic. Hiei and Miyuki.  
  
If you guys wanna find it, just look in searchanimeYuYuHakushupage15Karrafear. Look for Child of Destiny. Man, it's really long so if you favor stories like that, go in there! If you like it, Support her to make Children of Destiny! I wooove it! 


	11. Kevin

Okie, I know I took so long to write but I still had school. Plus, my other story 'Love Letter' got up most of my time cause people reviewed and I had to keep up with it. Then again, I'm doing this... Thanks to all those people who kept reviewing. ï

Chapter 11: Kevin

"I said that?" Alexis said, "Moi?"

"Yes you did young woman!" Hiei said angrily while pointing a finger at her (not the bad sign), "How did you know I was a Forbidden Child?? You tell me now and if you don't I'll personally wreck you to pieces!"

"Humph!" Alexis said as she twirled her hair, "I don't know what you are talking about. Plus, I don't want to listen to an inverted body like you."

"Inverted body?" Hiei said smirking, "Well, who was the one who kept singing silly ningen songs?"

"I did not!" Alexis said, "But who was the one who was holding me at my waist? Huh?! Huh?!" Alexis said in a threatening manner.

"I was not HOLDING you at your waist because I INTENDED something." Hiei shouted, "You wrapped yourself around me and sang a ningen song about... Bratty and the Beak or something."

"It's Beauty and the Beast, Hiei..." Kurama said wearily from the couch.

"Whatever..." Hiei said.

"But you HELD me." Alexis said in an all-knowing manner, "I knew it, you did like me."

The YYH gang noticed Hiei twitch a little.

"Baka." Hiei said, "You are a disgusting ningen who has a large mouth that nothing seems to be able to fill it. You have skinny body and you don't even know how to light a match. You can't even walk on water without getting your _perfectly manicured toenails dirty._"

Alexis looked like she wanted to explode and Hiei smirked a little. That did it. Alexis walked to Hiei and with all her force and power...

...she slapped Hiei.

"Ouch..." Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara said at the same time.

"Fine," Alexis said to Hiei, "Be that way." Then off Alexis marched and slammed the door when she left.

"Ouch..." the YYH gang said when Alexis banged the door shut. Then they all looked at Hiei who seemed paused at 'mid-air' and was holding the red mark in his cheek.

"Uh, Hiei?" Kurama said as he slowly walked to Hiei, "Are you alright?"

Hiei tried to look at the mark in his cheek to no avail. It hurt whenever he touched it.

"Um, Hiei," Yusuke said as he too went to look at Hiei who looked like he was going to go crazy in a moment, "Don't think about what Alexis did. She just- um... well... well she-"

"Don't say it detective," Hiei said as he turned around, "She hates me..."

"I didn't say that." Yusuke said, "Look at me and Keiko! She slaps me and still we like each other."

"Because Keiko likes you." Hiei said, "Me? Who would like a Forbidden Child like me?"

Suddenly, Kuwabara felt sorry for Hiei.

"I deserve to die..." Hiei said as he 'disappeared'. Which left the YYH gang alone.

"Um, he's not going to kill himself is he?" Kuwabara said to Kurama.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other. "Nah." They said.

Alexis ran and ran in the forest not caring where she ran. She ran and ran but when a twig tore a tiny part of her shirt...

"My shirt!" Alexis said, "Not this shirt! This is a vintage shirt!"

**note**: vintage one-of-a-kind

"I bought this for thousands" Alexis said as she crooned over the tiny tear on her shirt. "I can't believe this! My O.O.A.K. shirt is torn!"

"O.O.A.K.?" A voice said in front of her. Alexis looked up and saw well... a cute guy in Alexis' eye.

He had black hair until his shoulders. He wore a green cape and wore princely attire. He also wore glasses and his eyes and face were calm.

"A- uh..." Alexis said as she struggled to her feet.

The guy smiled comfortingly, "What's O.O.A.K.?"

Blushing, Alexis said, "One-of-a-kind..."

The man seemed amused. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"Uh... not here really..." Alexis said, "But I want to leave this place already."

"You do?"

"Yeah, the people I'm with are G.U.O.M." Alexis said as she crossed her arms in a dignified sort of way.

"G.U.O.M.?" he said confused.

"Yeah, like Ganging Up On Me." Alexis said. The guy laughed amused.

"Yeah I know. You're laughing at me because I'm so D.F.O.P." Alexis said sulking.

"And what does D.F.O.P. mean?" the man said learning to like this girl.

"Different From Other People." she said. The man grinned.

"Kevin." he said as he held out his hand.

"Oh um, Alexis," she said as she quickly wiped her hand in her shirt forgetting that her shirt was O.O.A.K.

"Whow!" Alexis said, "This place is H.O.E.!"

"H.O.E.?" Kevin said slowly getting used to her C.L.'s.

**note: **C.L. means Capital Letter

"Yeah!" Alexis said, "As in Heaven On Earth!"

There was a wonderful lake and there was a calm sort of wind blowing. The lake was shining under the morning sun and the trees were green with its leaves. There were so many colors because of the flowers. There was even a large cliff (or rather a large rock that could pass for a small cliff). It was all so beautiful.

"Hey, what's that guy doing in the rock?" Kevin said as he pointed to the cliff/rock that's huge.

"He looks like he's going to K.M." Alexis said.

"K.M.?" he asked.

"Kill Himself." she said matter-of-factly.

"Then we have to go there and tell him to stop!" Kevin said.

"No need to." Alexis said as she plucked more flowers.

"But he's going to do it!" he said.

"As I said, no need to." Alexis said.

"Why not?"

"He's a VBF." she said.

"VBF?"

"Very Black Figure." then she smelled the flowers.

"We have to save him!" he said, "It doesn't mean that he wears black means we don't save him!"

"VBF is part of the people who are G.U.O.M." she said.

"Um, what's G.U.O.M. again?" he said.

"Ganging Up On Me." she said.

"Oh yeah..." he said, "But we save him!" then he ran to the place in the cliff.

"Oh welll..." she said, "Don't say I didn't warn you..." Nevertheless she followed him in a singsong manner.

"Hiei! Long time no see!" Kevin said.

"Kevin?" Hiei said as he shielded his eyes because the sun was shining on Kevin. Kevin hugged Hiei.

"Ow, ow, Kevin! It hurts!" Hiei said.

"What?" Alexis said, "Y-you and the VBF are... are..."

"Comrades." Kevin said, "Friends from long ago."

Alexis looked at the two of them, her mouth wide open. Then she saw Hiei looking at her and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hiei, what's her name again?" Kevin said as he was looking at Alexis.

"Alexis..." Hiei said looking at the sky from inside the castle. There was a swimming pool area and Arianna, Alexis, and the others were swimming except Hiei and Kevin.

"Do you like her?" Kevin asked.

"I hate her from the deep depth bottom of my heart." Hiei said looking absentmindedly at the sky and took a sip from his mango juice.

"Um... so if I court her, you wouldn't mind?" Kevin said.

Hiei spat some of the juice.

"What?" Kevin said.

"You? Like a girl like her?" Hiei said.

"She's very funny." Kevin said, "A great sense of humor."

"She's rich and she can't take having mud in her toes." Hiei said hoping he could bring Kevin to hate Alexis.

"I know that." Kevin said, "But I think that it's cute."

_But I was the first one who thought that she looks cute whenever she acts rich girl!_ Hiei thought desperately.

"So..." Kevin said, "Will you help me?"

"Why me? You know that I hate her." Hiei said as he sipped more mango.

"Because Kurama's busy with Arianna and Yusuke and Kuwabara are busy playing pranks." Kevin said, "Please Hiei, help me... I really want to do this."

"I need pay." Hiei said hoping that Kevin didn't have money.

Kevin grinned. "You still haven't changed Hiei." Then he took out a ring. Hiei's eyes grew round.

"That's the ring that I've been trying to steal from you long ago!" Hiei said as he reached out to touch it, remembering the times. But Kevin drew it away.

"Nope, nope." Kevin said as he wore it back on his finger. "Help me first."

Hiei knew he was trapped. He had no choice. "Ok..." he finally said but inside his mind was saying:

_YOU MORON! HOW COULD YOU AGREE?????_

Hhaaaaaaaahahaaaaaa! Review please!


	12. Due to Jealousy

Chapter 12

"One thing you should know about Alexis is that she's dumb." Hiei said to Kevin from behind the bush.

"She is?" he said.

"Yeah..." Hiei said.

"I didn't know that..." Kevin said.

"So... do you give up?" Hiei said a little too eagerly.

"No. Why would I?" Kevin said.

"Just testing" Hiei said.

"So, what do I do?" Kevin said.

Hiei thought a while. He remembered a while ago, he had asked the help of the others...

_"Kurama, I have a problem..." Hiei said. He had gone to the place where Kurama was practicing at the middle of the night. _

_"And what problem did you indulge yourself into?" Kurama said as he calmly sipped some tea._

_"Um..."_

_Kurama sighed as he put down his tea. "Hiei, we've been through so many things and don't tell me that you can't say a simple thing such as hi?"_

_Hiei took a deep breath. "Do you remember Kevin?"_

_Kurama raised an eyebrow. _

_"Oh yeah, you haven't met him." Hiei said as he scratched his back, "But he's a comrade of mine before and... well, we met each other and now..."_

_"He likes Alexis." Kurama said. _

_Hiei looked surprised at Kurama. "I'm not asking how you knew." he said. _

_"Ok." Kurama said, "So you like Alexis and Kevin likes Alexis. There's nothing wrong with that." _

_"Well, you see," Hiei said, "I kind-of agreed that I would help him um... what's the ningen word for that? Oh yeah, court her."_

_"You what???" Kurama said as the tea spilled in the grass. It was a good thing the cup was plastic if not, it would have been chipped. _

_"So what do I do?" Hiei said. _

_"Follow your heart." Kurama said._

_"You sure?"_

_Kurama tapped his chest, over his heart, "Sure." he said in a sure way. _

Hiei remembered what Kurama said.

_Follow your heart..._

He wanted Kevin out of the way and he would do just that. He and Kevin were comrades but long time ago, they argue almost about anything. It might make no difference.

"So, what do I do?" Kevin said as he turned to look at Hiei. Hiei looked at the boat and the lake before him. Then he had an idea.

"This is really nice of you to do this for me..." Alexis said, blushing a little. "I know TAT of people must have done it but the guy is never the same."

Kevin stopped rowing and looked at Alexis, "TAT?" he asked, enjoying wondering what her CL's mean.

"Thousands And Thousands..." she said. Kevin looked over the reed where Hiei was spying and mouthed if he, Kevin was doing all right. Hiei gave a thumbs-up.

Kevin inhaled and remembered what Hiei had said.

_"What Alexis wants is someone who catches here by surprise in the form of pranks." Hiei had said, "When you are in the middle of the lake, overthrow the boat. Make her splash real hard in the water."_

He didn't know Alexis liked that but he trusted Hiei on this. He slowly paddled to the middle of the lake and Alexis was chatting about how many nail polishes she had used already in her life.

They had reached the middle of the lake. It wasn't at the night anyway. It was three-o-clock in the afternoon and right now, Alexis was now complaining how much she needed an aircon.

_"Now, it's like this," Hiei said, "The moment you reach the middle of the lake, say: Alexis, I have a surprise for you."_

Kevin and Alexis talked a bit and after ten minutes, Kevin said, "Alexis, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Alexis said eagerly.

"Yeah." Kevin said.

_"Then you overturn the boat."_

And Kevin overturned the boat.

SPLASH!

"Keviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis shouted angrily from the water.

"Don't you like it Alexis?" Kevin asked as he swam to her.

Alexis was clutching the floating overturned boat.

_"Of course," Hiei said, "At first she'll pretend not to like it."_

"Baka!" Alexis shouted, "I don't even know how to swim! Bring me to the shore and carry me home! If I get a cold with this, I won't forget to haunt you when I die!"

_"So you have to pretend that you didn't know she like it." Hiei said. _

"Y-you don't like it?" Kevin asked.

"No, I don't" Alexis said, "I don't like it like a singly weeny yellow polka dot percent! Now bring... me.... hoooooooooooooommmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis' high-pitched scream pierced every ear.

_"And even if she shouts, you follow whatever she tells you to do."_

So, Kevin brought a drenched Alexis home.

Kevin waited for Alexis on top of a tree.

_"Now, let's go to the next game-uh, I mean, step." Hiei said, "You will drop a large bag of flour on Alexis."_

Kevin took the bag of floor and readied it when Alexis came out.

_"Then you drop it bulls eye on top of her head." Hiei said. _

Splat.

Alexis looked menacing to Kevin when she looked up, "Keviiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!"

_"Then you do a peace sign." Hiei said, then after some thought, "And oh yeah, smile mischievously." _

_"Next, we scare-er I mean, you place real life spiders in her shoes." _

Kevin slowly placed spiders in her shoes until the shoes were brimming with spiders.

"Kevin!" Alexis said.

_"Make sure she catches you in the act of placing the spiders." _

"Uh-oh..." Kevin said.

_"And you say uh-oh." Hiei said, "Then you scurry away to leave Alexis to take out the spiders."_

Alexis shook her shoes and shouted every now and then about evil spiders when the spiders would touch her. Soon no more spiders went out of her shoe.

_"Although you should let her catch you placing the spiders..." Hiei said while pacing around the grass, "You should place a cockroach before she sees you placing the spiders."_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis said. Kevin peeped to where Alexis was and Alexis saw him.

_"Then you do a peace sign." Hiei said._

__

"The next trick- er I mean, step is to take a shirt from her closet while she's in the room."

"Kevin, what are you doing???" Alexis said when she suddenly realized Kevin had opened her closet.

_"Then you get the prettiest looking shirt around."_

Kevin took a pretty shirt that had a smiley face.

"Not my VINTAGE SHIRT!!!" Alexis said as she tried to grab the shirt.

_"Then you play cat and mouse." Hiei said as he started pacing again, "Play around with Alexis and try to make her catch you. But don't get caught."_

"Kevin!!!!!!!" Alexis said as she tried to grab the shirt and miss it by inches.

_"Then the finale is..."_

rrrrrRRRRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!

_"You tear the shirt."_

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis shouted.

_"Then you leave." Hiei said. _

Kevin turned to leave but before that...

_"You do the peace sign."_

Now what will happen about Hiei and his works to let Kevin not like her? The next chapter might be nice.


End file.
